


If Anything, I'm Restless

by orphan_account



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Past Infidelity, Post-Break Up, Rehabilitation, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's latest fuck up leaves Ryan searching for something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Anything, I'm Restless

* * *

Ryan doesn’t really care that Michael is off somewhere in Arizona checking into a quote en quote _program_ after getting another DUI.

It’s not Ryan’s job to worry anymore.

Worrying is what boyfriends do and if there is one thing for sure in this world, it’s that Ryan Lochte is no longer Michael Phelps’ boyfriend. Ryan realizes now that he never really was to begin with.

See, Ryan was always Michael’s back-up plan; his last resort. Their entire relationship revolved around late-night booty calls after competitions and the occasional bout of phone-sex when Michael called Ryan drunk at ungodly hours of the night… which was more often than healthy for a world class athlete. But that was Michael and Michael was the G.O.A.T. and that was all that really mattered to people.

It’s the unspoken law of the swimming world: He who has the most gold makes the rules. And Michael’s number one rule- to a fault perhaps- was discretion. The problem that remained was this: said discretion was only verbal, not behavioral. It makes Ryan scoff just thinking about it. Michael, the guy who never admits to anything is the same guy that makes everything known through his actions.

A new training regimen, Michael? No comment.

Is 2016 a goal, Michael? No comment.

Is coaching next for you, Michael? No comment.

Break up with one of your supermodel girlfriends and can’t get in touch with your piece of ass on the side who just happens to be your biggest rival, Michael? Get plastered at some pot-shot casino and go for a little drive.

It reminds Ryan of something his father said to him when he was younger.

Any idiot can be great for two weeks out of every four years. Any dumbass can win a gold medal. It takes intelligence to be great the rest of the time. It takes a real man to _not_ be the best.

“A real man,” Ryan thinks to himself. “It’s about time I found myself one.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this drabble is from the song Habits by Tove Lo.


End file.
